


Dance with Wolf

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Classic Reaper, Dirty Talk, Incontinence, Intersex Hanzo, Lone Wolf Hanzo, M/M, Rape, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 暗影特工莱耶斯在执行单人任务时失利，他被一头凶猛异常的狼袭击了。





	Dance with Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> 屯文。打tag令我头疼，瞎鸡巴写了几个上去，题目也瞎鸡吧写的。
> 
> 暗影守望莱耶斯/黑爪死神X烈性独狼  
> 双性，双龙。
> 
> 不知道双龙的英文是啥。  
> 【能看到全凭缘分】

莱耶斯被包围了。而对方只有一个人。  
超级士兵的强化听力让他在废墟中很快定位到了对方的位置。枪口对准正确方向后男人扣下扳机，“砰”地一声，四射出的子弹刮开地板，留下一片凌乱狰狞的弹痕。  
那里什么都没有，他打空了。  
风声呼过耳边，黑暗中传来一声低吼离他耳边极近，就在拉美人转身准备迎击的时候，他被身旁袭来的大力扑倒。  
一整个成年人的重量死死压上他的胸膛，再加上摔倒时体重来带的惯性，巨大的力量磕得拉美男人胸口闷痛，肋骨差点断了。  
男人的武器在跌倒时脱手，他现在手无寸铁。  
待莱耶斯缓过劲来，他抬眼看清袭击者，发现是一个黑色长发的全裸男人跨坐在他的胸口。  
这人头上顶着一对深色兽耳——莱耶斯打赌他屁股后面一定接着一根毛茸茸的尾巴——他的眼下和左胸连接着整条左臂都蔓延着奇怪的红色月牙状花纹，邪性又神秘，仿若神话中高傲又孤独的狼神。男人脖颈上套着一个金属项圈，项圈内侧的边缘已经将皮肤磨红破皮，伤处隐约渗出血丝。  
男人一手摁着莱耶斯的胸口，一手虎口卡在他的喉咙上，五指在颈动脉处微微施力。他手臂肌肉紧绷鼓胀，线条优美的肌肉块下蕴藏着可怕的爆发力，轻轻一使劲就能轻易结束拉美人的性命。  
男人跨坐在莱耶斯身上，锋利的指甲直接划破了他的衣襟，指甲尖端抠进肉里，流出血来。  
令暗影特工奇怪的是，这人的口鼻被一副大型犬用金属嘴罩隔离开来，害怕他会咬伤人一般，只露出一双在黑暗中幽幽发光的锋利双眸，透着七分兽性三分迷茫。  
莱耶斯双眼半阖，透过嘴罩努力分辨着对方那张脸。半晌过后，他猛然间意识到，他在机械忍者的档案中见过这人的照片。  
“岛田半藏？”  
对方听到这个名字，身体出现明显的停顿，看上去更加迷茫了。  
暗影特工思绪一敛，他抓住这丝破绽，两手快速握住对方手腕向身侧拽开以脱离桎梏，在男人失去重心上半身前倾后他用自己的头撞击对方的脑袋，紧接着推开半藏就地一个翻滚到了武器边。  
移动过程中，半藏的尖爪在莱耶斯的脖子和胸膛上留下了数道划伤。这些伤口正往外渗着血，刺辣辣地疼着。  
“操。”莱耶斯咬着牙低伏身体，手指轻抚过颈间血淋淋的伤口，在感觉到疼痛后指尖又猛地弹开。他眯起眼睛看着不远处跌倒在地的男人，浓眉纠结在一起，神色捉摸不定。  
他曾说过，源式的兄长非常适合做一名特工。所以他之前有意向招揽半藏，但结果不了了之。原因复杂。  
空气中忽然出现叮叮当当一阵金属碰撞声，不远处戴着嘴罩的男人正要从地上站起下一刻又被项圈上的铁制锁链拽得跌倒在地。半藏滚了几下稳住了脚，他龇着牙齿，弓起背部摆出食肉动物的攻击架势，喉咙深处发出威胁性的低吼。  
莱耶斯顺着项圈上锁链延伸的方向看去。不知何时，半藏身后不远处忽然出现了一位黑衣人，身架像一位男性，头戴一副白色面具，手里攥着铁链。  
那人毫不怜惜地将半藏拉扯到自己脚边，在他即将攻击的时候揪住发根将他整个脑袋摁在地上，接着对着他的屁股狠狠拧了一把。  
兽耳男人闷哼一声，身体颤抖，瞬间腿软了似的瘫倒在地上。  
莱耶斯拾起武器，抬手对准了黑衣人。  
“放轻松，特工。”那黑衣人说话了，声音低沉沙哑，“我可不是来打架的。”  
“你看上去也不像劝架的。”莱耶斯的手未动分毫，声音沉稳。  
“我只是来回收意外逃脱的试验品。”黑衣人掂了掂手中的锁链，“他需要一些教训才能懂得什么能做什么不能做。”  
“不管你是谁，不能带走他。”莱耶斯垂下的那只手暗地里握成拳头。他隐约觉得这黑衣人有种莫名的熟悉感。  
黑衣人忽然笑了，那笑声阴森诡异，犹如恶鬼磨牙，惨白的面具上看不出情绪。他说：“真是有趣。要知道，这世上没有死神带不走的命，更何况……”  
话未说完，那黑衣人伸手摘下了脸上的面具。  
“我认为你不会对着自己开抢。”  
莱耶斯看清那人的面容后，瞳孔骤缩，惊骇得握枪的手控制不住地一抖。  
那面具下，是一张和暗影特工一模一样的面孔。只是那脸上疤痕纵横，脸色苍白而缺少生机，眼眶深陷而漆黑阴沉，有如活死人。  
“你是谁！”  
死神将面具戴回，“我就是你。准确来说，未来的。”  
“……”莱耶斯不语，但呼吸愈发急促。  
“你应该认识我的试验品，对吧？”自称死神的黑衣人在半藏身边半蹲下，抚摸着他的后背，从肩胛顺着脊椎一路往下滑过腰窝，最后指尖在狼尾根部打转。  
独狼的身体在抖，眼神却是锋利依旧，可以看到嘴罩之下已经亮出了的尖牙。  
拉美人皱眉，“我……你对他做了什么？”  
“小实验而已，不过他这回有点失控了。”死神屈指敲了敲半藏的嘴罩，换来对方的躲闪，“戴上这个之前他已经撕开我六七个部下的喉咙了。”  
黑衣死神的手还在半藏身上移动游走，“真是漂亮的身体，不是吗？”  
莱耶斯放下执枪的手，双脚不受控制地开始动作，身体不由自主地向前移动，他着了魔似的眼睛死盯着男人赤裸的强健身躯，喉咙一阵发紧。  
“给你看个你或许感兴趣的东西。这可是岛田少主隐瞒了整整二十余年的……惊天秘密。”说完，死神的手向半藏腿根处移动。  
独狼听到这句话眉间一松，神情变得异常惊慌，他低吼着，企图用愤怒掩饰自己。他五指成爪，拍向死神，力道掀飞了死神的面具，臂上因动作而展开的红纹妖冶鲜艳。  
死神被拍了个正着，他偏过头去，惨白的脸上出现了几道深色伤痕，却没有血流出。白色的面具飘然落在不远处的碎石上。  
“呸。”死神朝地上啐了一口，他侧过脸用掌根擦着伤口，神色有些不快。“你需要点惩罚才能安分下来。”  
说完，黑衣死神猛地拽住半藏低垂的尾巴。男人再次挥爪，这回被死神躲闪开，他转而一拳重重揍在半藏腹部。狼遭到重击，五脏仿佛搅成一团，他双手捂住肚子身体蜷成一团，躺在地上不住地干呕，兽耳低垂，呜咽声持续不断。接着，他像是真的长记性了一般，模样乖顺了许多，任由对方摆弄自己。  
死神招手，他对着莱耶斯说：“靠近点。”  
暗影特工鬼使神差地又往前走了几步。但被自己命令的感觉实在不怎么好。  
死神从身后半揽着半藏，两手分开他的双腿，亮出男人的私处。莱耶斯呼吸一窒，他清楚地看见半藏垂下的阴茎后方会阴处，长着一张女人才有的雌穴。  
那里呈现出一种熟烂的肉红色，分明是被使用过很久的样子，那两片唇此时有节奏地翕动开合，喷着稀薄的液体。  
“明明什么都没干，就已经开始流水了。”死神两指在半藏下面抹了一把，粘起一片液体，指尖捻动拉出根根银丝。  
“呜……”独狼呜咽一声，想并起双腿，却被死神摁住腿根。  
死神在狼耳边轻轻呼气，喷出来气息潮湿冰凉，激得那对毛茸茸的兽耳抖擞数下，耷拉下去。  
“想尝点甜头吗士兵？”死神嘶哑道。他戴着手套的一只手向上移动，掌心罩住半藏健硕的胸肌用力揉捏挤弄。狼全身紧绷起来，他低吼一声将自己蜷起，无意间又往死神怀中挤了挤。黑衣男人顺势搂住他的身体往上带，半藏只觉得身体一轻，接着臀后抵住了某种滚烫的硬物。  
莱耶斯见状倒抽一口气，手握紧枪柄，没说话。  
死神见莱耶斯没多大反应，嗤笑一声，没再理他，继续着手上的动作。  
狼反应过于激烈，死神被他的乱拱瞎撞惹恼了。男人索性将半藏的双手置于胸前用项圈上的链子把双腕捆在一起，让他挣脱不得。接着，死神一手揪着半藏的尾根，一手扶住他的腰，无视他的挣扎吼叫，解开裤头对准收缩不停的后穴挺腰将自己半硬的欲望送了进去。  
“呜——”半藏身体瞬间僵硬，他睁大双眼，唇间泄出一声哀叫。  
没有经过任何润滑的后穴被强硬地撑开，巨物撑开肠肉，里面干涩得要命，但是非常温暖。半藏胸前的手紧握成拳，尖指甲扎进掌心，湿热的肠壁黏膜紧紧吮吸着死神的阴茎，而那根东西还在逐渐胀大着。  
半藏被肉棍钉在死神身上动弹不得。吞吃下那根东西已经相当费劲，要不是死神还扶着他的腰，他可能会向前倾倒。  
死神搭在半藏腰上的手向下探去，揉了一把他还滴着水的雌穴，两指并拢就顺着肉缝插进了那个充盈着爱液的水腔之中，发出黏腻淫秽的声响。  
“不……”半藏哀求。  
“我让你操他的阴道，就当是那些伤口的补偿，怎么样？”死神没理会半藏，他看着莱耶斯没有过多表情的脸，糙声问到，“相信我，你会爽飞天的，看看这里……”男人说着，手指拨开半藏湿淋淋的花唇，将水液泛滥的肉道撑开，让另一个自己看得清清楚楚。  
暗影特工的眼睛像黏住了似的移不开狼的下身。那个泛着水光的穴眼规律地收缩着，手指撑开的两片肉唇被挤压得略微变形，穴道里的嫩肉不住地蠕动像是无声的邀请。他就像一只被囚禁的灵兽，遭人捕捉后戴上嘴罩扣上锁链，落魄的模样与流浪犬差不太多，却凭空多了一种想让人欺负凌辱的冲动。  
“你有反应了。”死神的声音中带着不易察觉的笑意。他一边说着，两指一边钻向半藏的身体深处，指肚按压敏感的内壁，换来对方愈发粗重的喘息。  
莱耶斯猛地回神，他才意识到眼前的艳景已经让热流向下涌去，性器在裤裆里硬得发疼。莱耶斯知道这狼有多野，他摸了摸脖子。刚刚抓出的伤口基本已经停止流血。  
眼前的赤裸美丽的身躯犹如禁果般对他产生致命的吸引，加布里尔•莱耶斯扔下了手中的枪，上前几步在两人面前站稳。他在死神的注视下缓缓蹲下身，掏出身下已经硬得流水的性器。  
半藏摇着头，眼神惊恐，摆动腰肢想要脱离钳制，却无形间把死神的欲望吃得更深，粗热的柱身碾过敏感的前列腺，生出丝丝快感。狼的身体泛起情欲的红色，前方滴水的性器也愈发挺立。  
暗影特工寻了个舒服的姿势坐下，他握着欲望，膨大的龟头抵住独狼的阴穴，穴口两片蚌肉似的阴唇将前端浅浅含住。在死神的帮助下，狼的身体前倾下沉，肉唇含住莱耶斯的阴茎慢慢吞入内里，茎身拓开紧窒湿热的阴道，一路操进了半藏的身体里。  
“不！啊！”身体感受到被劈开的钝痛，半藏瞪大双眼，他哪里受过被两根欲望同时进入，在莱耶斯进入到一半的时候拼命挣扎了起来，“太多了…不行……”  
阴道内剧烈紧缩，夹得莱耶斯生疼，他随即停下动作。  
“嘘，嘘。”死神也是被夹得疼了，他手捂住半藏的眼睛，另只手钳制着男人的双腕，“闭嘴，不然有你好受的。”  
独狼眼前一片漆黑，他知道即将发生什么，却无端生出一种恐惧。  
莱耶斯趁机摁住狼的两条腿，腰部狠狠上顶，一插到底。过量的透明液体因进入的动作被挤出体外，四处飞溅，打湿了特工下身粗硬卷曲的耻毛。  
“啊——！”半藏身体终是受不住，他嘶哑地叫喊了出来。  
半藏只觉得身体被肉棍捅穿了，直直顶住内脏，他张着嘴，却吐不出声音。  
欧美人尺寸惊人，狼被两根这样尺寸的物什捅开了身体，已经是极限，菊穴附近的褶皱被粗大的阴茎撑得消失，阴道口的嫩肉也被扩张到失去血色，肥厚红肿的阴唇可怜兮兮地往外翻卷，滴答着液体。  
戴了许久的嘴套从半藏脸上解下，死神阴郁泛着死气的苍白面容上没有过多的表情，他将手指塞进半藏口中，挑逗追逐着他湿滑灵活的舌头。半藏意图躲开的脑袋被强制扳正，数根手指侵犯脆弱潮湿的口腔黏膜，过量的涎水从唇边溢出。  
另一边，完全插入的莱耶斯微微动了动腰，他只觉得舒服极了。怒张的欲望被柔软包裹，穴里的嫩肉殷勤地贴合吮吸阴茎上暴起的青筋，一点一点引诱他向更深处探索。  
独狼后仰身体，他眼前仍旧是一片黑暗。死神的手还覆在他的双眼上，无法视物令他恐惧渐深。  
那两根东西进到半藏身体后仅仅安分了小会。忽然间，就像有人打开了什么某种开关，两根性器开始在湿热的包裹中驰骋起来。  
两个人不约而同地开始挺腰，尺寸完全相同的两根欲望隔着层肉堵住了半藏阴道和肠道。敏感的蜜穴几乎要被磨出火来。半藏差点被这粗鲁的动作掀翻。  
一个抽出来，另一个就顶进去，在无休止的侵犯中独狼的身体深处永远是被填满的。  
“你可真紧。”死神一个猛刺，半藏哀鸣出声，那呻吟落入他的耳中比敌人临死前的求饶还要动听。寸寸肠肉绞得他蓬勃的阴茎快感频发，遂渴望更温暖的地方。“被那么多人操过之后这里还能把我吸得这么爽。”  
半藏的兽耳尖耷拉下来，狼尾也有气无力地垂着，根部毛发被从后穴淌出来的淫水打湿，黏连成一缕缕。  
莱耶斯绞着眉，额上沁出汗水。独狼的身体内部极其火热，暗影特工从来没尝过如此紧致湿热的雌穴，内壁层叠状的软肉吸得彼此之间不留空隙。随着愈渐猛烈的冲刺，半藏雌穴里的淫水似是越来越多，每次挺入都能听到咕啾咕啾的水声。  
“啊…啊嗯……慢一点，不，唔……”狼眉头轻皱，双眼迷离泛着水汽，眼尾染上一抹情欲的红，刚被死神手指玩弄完的唇有些肿胀泛红，表面挂着亮晶晶未抹净的唾液。  
两个人深埋在狼的美妙躯体中，一方甚至能隔着这层肉感受到对方抽出挺进时撑起来的弧度。无形之中，莱耶斯和死神互相较起劲来，每一下都操得又狠又重，像在比试谁的力道能让独狼呻吟得更加动听。  
这可惨把狼整惨了，他的身体承受着不应得多过量冲击。半藏睁大眼睛，瞬间失了声，抖个不停的手胡乱变换着位置，指甲在三个人身上划出数道血痕，他脚背绷出一条圆滑流畅的曲线，脚趾卷缩成一团。  
莱耶斯扶着狼的双腿，一记肏干将整根欲望送进了他溢满蜜水的肉穴之中，简直是想连同阴囊一起塞进去。拉美人粗硬的耻毛扎上阴阜，翻卷着的肥嫩花唇兀自颤抖犹如一张樱红小嘴，怯怯地含着巨物。  
整条阴道都被捅穿了，肉壁挤压着入侵者。莱耶斯饱满硕大的龟头直直抵上尽头紧闭的子宫口，那团软肉在不停歇的攻势下逐渐有妥协的趋势。  
另一边，死神粗硬的欲望捣弄后穴中的水，声音黏腻，弹性十足的肠道黏膜包裹吮吸着满是青筋的柱身，整根抽离时还带着轻轻的挽留感。  
前列腺被反复挤压，快感流窜全身，狼的欲望顶端淌着透明液体，打湿小腹。  
“唔……”半藏的脸被扳过去，死神微凉的唇瓣碰上他的，两个人吻在一起。黑衣死神的舌头滑过狼的牙，在犬齿尖上轻点即过，灵活地刮搔口腔黏膜，卷走唇齿间的水液。  
同时，莱耶斯大手罩住狼的胸脯，毫不留情地揉捏啃咬起来。  
饱满有弹性的胸肌手感极好，特工舔过那片红色的妖纹，吮吻轻咬留下大片水渍。那里玩够了，嘴唇又下移到乳头附近。半藏的乳尖是诱人的樱红，仿若熟透的浆果，无声叫嚣着渴望被人采撷，就被无情的特工嘬咬成过熟糜烂的苋红色。  
狼的胸膛忽然不规律起伏，沉溺于接吻的死神察觉到对方的不对劲，他睁开眼。只见半藏紧闭双目，两行泪水顺着脸颊流淌而下，在微红的腮上留下两道水痕。  
死神离开狼半藏的唇，正赶上身下欲望的顶弄，一声带着哭腔的呻吟从他颤抖红肿的唇间泄出，轻飘飘的，风一吹就能散了似的。  
向来以高傲清冷自居的狼神，如今展现出如此脆弱敏感的一面。  
这极大的满足了两个人的征服欲。独狼的兽耳垂得不能再低，尾巴僵硬得像根棍子。此时此刻他大敞着双腿吞纳男人的性器，仅剩的尊严也烟消云散。  
“啊啊啊！”  
死神和莱耶斯射在里面的时候半藏也颤抖着喷潮了。快感积累到极点，半藏忽然感到身体深处的两个地方充斥着粘稠微凉的液体。一切在他脑子里如烟花炸开，阴道深处水闸泄洪般涌出大股温热的液体。  
“呃啊……”液体填灌着狼的深处，不留一丝缝隙。  
两个人射精完毕，拔出自己疲软的性器等待不应期过去。  
半藏的下体湿乱得一塌糊涂，两个被侵犯的地方被操得合不拢，微微偏头就能看到深处不断蠕动收缩的粉嫩穴肉。两个肉洞向外汩汩流淌着液体，白色的精液混合着乱七八糟的液体向外流出大片，下体淫靡得一塌糊涂。  
高潮过后余韵犹存。释放后，半藏腿部的肌肉轻微抽搐，下体大敞一览无余。  
他靠在死神的颈窝处调整着呼吸，垂搭在身侧的双手暗中紧握成拳头。  
特工和死神在经历了一场极致欢愉的性事之后神经放松懈怠很多，唯独没想到独狼在被他们如此折腾完之后还有力气反击。  
撕裂的风声传入耳中，若是莱耶斯的身体再迟些后仰，他那张脸恐怕就要被半藏的利爪撕烂了。  
狼的指甲在空中向后划出一个圆，莱耶斯摔躺在地上，死神则忽然变成一团黑色的虚无，半藏一手撑地，他着咬牙站起身，双腿间的液体由于重力原因流淌得愈加迅速，乳白的粘液顺着大腿内侧往下滑落。脚下是建筑物的碎屑，尖锐的棱角扎得脚心生疼，半藏站得摇摇欲坠。  
可还未等独狼完全站稳，他就被一股冲击摁在了残破的墙上。  
后脑与墙壁碰撞，颅腔中回荡着闷响。半藏被猛击之后的眩晕迷糊了意识，几秒后，他才看清把他摁在墙上的特工的脸。  
暗影特工反应极为迅速，即使摔在地上也能借势翻滚而起，趁着对方重心不稳的瞬间扑上去转变局势。  
莱耶斯掐住半藏的脖子将他提起抵在墙上，使其脚尖将将及地。五指压着男人的喉管，令他呼吸困难。男人五官皱在一起，他亮出犬齿恶狠狠地盯着对方，俊脸涨得通红，双手握着特工的手腕试图将力道卸下。  
“岛田半藏，看来你还没长记性。”莱耶斯不快。说话时，他的脸上闪过一丝死神才拥有的残忍冷酷。  
双腿被再次分开搭在特工的腰侧，半藏已经预见即将发生的事情。果不其然，特工的欲望再次刺入雌穴，一捅到底，搅浑腔道深处的汁水。  
狼面色唰地褪色，变得煞白，“呃嗯……”  
“想试试新花样吗？”莱耶斯说完，轻啄狼毛茸茸的耳朵，那双耳朵却抗拒得四处躲闪。  
莱耶斯托着狼的身体，一手揉着臀肉一手向水淋淋的交合处探去，指尖挑起肉唇与欲望相贴的一小片缝隙，试探性的插入了一小根指节。  
几乎是立刻，特工怀里的独狼抗拒地扭动着。挣扎期间，不久前射入后穴的白浊从微张的穴口淌出，湿润了交欢处。  
“嘿，未来的我，或者说死神。”莱耶斯招呼不远处的拍打灰尘的死神，“你觉得他的阴道能同时吃下咱们两个吗？”  
死神听罢一愣，下一刻却笑得阴森，“拭目以待。”  
莱耶斯托着半藏屁股对调了个方向，他现在后背贴墙，而狼的全身重量坠得女穴吞吃得更深，就像钉在一根火热滚烫的铁棍上。  
死神上前，贴上半藏的后背，指尖就着特工探索过的缝隙继续深入，再增加手指的数量，一点一点开拓。  
“不！不行！”半藏怕得浑身颤抖。原本紧绷的阴道口如今又被强行开拓，钝痛传入脑中，狼却只能在绝望中等待剧痛降临。  
手指换成热量惊人的龟头抵上，撑开缝隙，挤入。  
死神咬着牙说：“让我进去，乖……”竟带上了哄小孩的语气。  
半藏哭音渐浓，紧咬齿间泄出的尽是抽气声。  
直到死神完全进入，半藏的身体已经僵硬得如同死人。  
两根一模一样的阴茎此时插在同一个甬道之中，彼此紧贴，充分感受着对方脉动和暴起的青筋。脆弱敏感的肉壁被这非人的尺寸撑到极致，近乎失去弹性，阴道口的两片阴唇已经被挤压到严重变形。  
“放松！”莱耶斯一巴掌打在半藏臀瓣上，清脆响亮，白肉被抽得波浪起伏，  
半藏被撑坏了，捧着鼓起的肚子，受不住终呜咽出声，狼耳垂下，耳尖发抖。  
两个人交错挺起腰来，肉壁黏膜被撑到极致，水声四起。两个渗着液体的龟头较劲般粗鲁顶撞阴道尽头的宫口，试图刺入，  
这太过了半藏根本受不住，他仰着头，脖颈曲线优美，像濒死野兽的最后挣扎。  
半藏被两根巨物操得瞳孔上翻，涎水从合不拢的嘴流下，高挺白皙的乳肉在撞击中上下晃动充满弹性，好像里面充盈着甜美可口的乳汁。  
“瞧瞧，你现在就像一条发情的母狗。”不知谁说了一句话。  
半藏无暇顾及听到了什么，他脑中一团浆糊，剧痛以及可怕的快感将他的理智带走，情欲的巨浪即将要冲破他所能承受的底线。  
半藏被操坏了，他如同那个两个小孩之间争夺不下的玩偶，最后还是被扯得稀烂。  
狼的意识在清醒与模糊之间徘徊，身体如同风暴中的扁舟，脆弱又无力，只得任凭风暴摧残，终究难逃被掀翻的命运。  
狼的体重集中在交合处，甬道内的肉层层叠叠绞紧吮吸，随着两个人的操弄阴道深处的宫腔软肉都快被顶开，平坦的小腹被顶出了两根粗硬性器的形状，看上去煞是吓人。  
这场性事不知持续了多长时间，在半藏眼中有如百年之久，无休止的挺入抽出中他抵住小腹的欲望射精了，但这没完，精液撒尽后，翕张不停的的小孔接着开始流出透明温热的液体。  
半藏失禁了，淡色的尿液弄脏了他的胸腹肌，这些液体顺势淌下大腿，将交合处变得更加肮脏黏腻。  
狼的眼睛瞬间被泪模糊成一片，满溢出眼眶的泪水顺着脸颊流下。他从未如此屈辱过，此时此刻，身体残破得无法直视，尊严等一切被碾磨得粉碎，他还有什么可当作支撑的呢？  
莱耶斯死神再次射进了腔道里，顶端紧贴着尽头的宫口软肉，子宫分泌的温热液体混合着精液被堵在最深处。他们甚至希望独狼有朝一日能怀上狼崽，到那时狼的胸前就会分泌乳汁。  
他们真的很期待品尝一口狼奶的味道。

 

FIN


End file.
